Cause I'm Jealous
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: Ikuta Tôma part en camping avec Shun Oguri et sa femme, mais il a un terrible secret {Tôma/Shun} (Collaboration pour un concours.)


_OS fait pour le concours de __Queenofpirates__, en collaboration avec __Sekai-no-Ikemen._

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de céder? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de se ramener, poser un jour de congé exprès, pour au final se retrouver dans cette situation qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter depuis des mois. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de ...

- Arrête de bouder, Toma.

Il ne boudait pas, il faisait la gueule, déjà. Nuance.

- Regarde, il fait beau, y'a pas de pollution, les oiseaux chantent... La nature murmure à ton oreille...

L'acteur leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre dissimulé derrière les feuilles orangées, se décrochant au moindre souffle un peu trop fort, de cette brise qui murmurait soit disant à son oreille.

- Et on est tous les trois!

Oui... Là était le problème. Trois. Tous les trois. Eux, et Elle. Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme qui s'étirait, respirant un grand bol d'air frais. Puisse-t-elle s'étouffer avec~

- Ne, Shun. T'as pas l'impression qu'on est un peu perdu au milieu de nulle part? Fit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Arg. Ce sourire. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le supporter. Ni même sa propriétaire, d'ailleurs.

- C'est ce qui est fun. On ne sera pas dérangé.  
- J'avoue, si un ours nous attaque, on aura qu'à courir.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Shun, tandis qu'il secouait la tête, d'un air désespéré. A force d'insister, il avait fini par réussir à convaincre son meilleur ami de l'accompagner en week end en forêt, pour profiter du calme et de la nature. Bon. Ikuta n'avait jamais été fan de camping en plein air, mais... Il ne pouvait de toute manière rien lui refuser, et Oguri en profitait largement.

Il tourna ensuite un regard vers son épouse, la couvant des yeux alors qu'elle grimaçait en soulevait une feuille. Morte la feuille. Son attention se porta bientôt sur l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour ce petit week end entre proches. Des arbres, arbustes, buissons, et un sol de terre couvert de feuilles au dégradé brunâtre. Il faisait encore chaud, malgré le peu de soleil présent et la fine brise qui chatouillait son visage, faisant virevolter ses mèches noires. La météo avait prévu un week end ensoleillé, aussi espérait-il que les nuages opaques ne tarderaient pas à quitter ce ciel, pour plus de luminosité.

- Chéri? Tu montes la tente?

Prit de court, il lança un regard en coin à son ami qui...

- Tomaaaaa, t'enfuiiiis paaaas! Le rattrapa-t-il.  
- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu veux faire du camping mais ... Tu sais pas monter une tente?  
- Bah c'est les dernières là, tu sais, d'après la pub suffit de les jeter et elles s'ouvrent toutes seules.

S'ils avaient été dans un manga, le couple aurait très clairement pu voir une superbe goutte d'eau à l'arrière du crâne du johnny's. Fin junior. Bref, de l'idole.

Idole qui n'en menait pas large. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il haïssait le camping, déjà à la base, que ce soit dans un mobile-home ou un chalet, mais alors dans une tente... Bordel.

Ce ne fut seulement qu'après de très longues minutes que la tente fût enfin montée. A ce moment Toma réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule tente pour eux trois... Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses pour son meilleur ami mais pas ça. Si seulement elle pouvait se perdre en forêt, ou mieux, se faire dévorer par un ours.

- Toma tu viens ? On va chercher du bois.

Il se décida à suivre son ami en soupirant. Et en plus il devait participer. Mais comme d'habitude il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle vienne avec eux ? Et pourquoi elle restait toujours avec lui, elle pourrait au moins suivre Shun, mais non, elle avait décidé de lui pourrir encore plus la vie. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

L'acteur passa la nuit la plus horrible qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Dormir à côté de lui mais aussi avec elle. Le lendemain, en plus d'avoir mal dormi, Toma était bien évidemment de mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait bien fait sentir à la jeune femme, lui envoyant multiples regards noirs et réflexions.  
Pourquoi avait-il été aussi idiot ? Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Il avait juste envie de rentrer et de quitter cette maudite nature sans pollution pour retrouver son nid douillet. Pour la énième fois de la journée, un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu passes ton temps à soupirer et à râler depuis ce matin? Si on te dérange dis-le tout de suite !

En temps normal il lui aurait juste sourit et se serait excusé. Ouais. Mais ça, ça aurait été en temps normal.

- Ce qui me dérange ? Je déteste le camping, et le fait d'être avec elle !

Pointant rageusement son doigt vers la jeune femme qui n'osait rien dire, il lança un regard noir à son ami de toujours avec lequel il ne partageait plus les mêmes sentiments. Puis il partit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : s'éloigner le plus possible du couple.

Il se détestait d'avoir craqué, et d'avoir révélé une partie de ses sentiments cachés. Le peu de végétation se fit de plus en plus dense, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il s'arrêta enfin dans une petite clairière, entourée d'arbre. Une petite rivière s'écoulait devant lui avec un son doux et apaisant. Le sol était recouvert d'une couche de feuilles peintes des couleurs de l'automne. Un tronc gisait au sol, juste assez grand pour qu'il s'asseye. Une sorte d'aura magique entourait ce lieu, pendant quelques instants il put oublier ses problèmes et son mal être. Son regard se posa sur la petite rivière pourvue d'une eau si claire, qu'il pouvait distinguer quelques poissons nageant joyeusement les uns avec les autres.  
Calmé, il se maudit de s'être énervé contre Shun. Si _Elle_ n'avait pas été là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La soudaine peur d'avoir perdu un ami lui retourna l'estomac.

Un bruit dans les alentours attira son attention, des pas écrasant les quelques branches tombées à terre et les feuilles mortes déjà froissées par les nombreux passages des animaux. Il commença à paniquer en pensant que cela pourrait probablement être un ours ou une autre bête sauvage qui n'avait qu'une envie le dévorer. Plus l'intrus se rapprochait et plus son cœur battait la chamade. Il se tourna regardant dans la direction des sons de plus en plus proches. Il ne distinguait qu'une forme étrange. D'un coup cette forme étrange bondit devant lui, il tomba de son tronc ses mains en avant se protégeant de cet éventuel assaillant.

- Je ne veux pas mourir !  
- A quoi tu joues ?

De tout ce qui pouvait arrivé au monde il fallait que ça soit Elle. Super. Il se maudissait déjà de s'être montré aussi faible face à Elle. S'il pouvait lui arracher son sourire niais.

- Je suis venue par ce que Shun pense que c'est de sa faute si tu es parti.  
- Non, j'ai juste mal dormi.  
- En tous cas il veut s'excuser mais il n'ose pas.  
- T'imaginais quoi en venant ?

Il était parvenu à lui arracher son sourire de pimbêche, et il en était fier. Pourtant, s'il continuait comme ça, Shun le détesterait sûrement.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais fais un effort !  
- Ca va c'est bon je suis désolé ça te va ?!

A ces mots, il se leva et reparti vers leur bivouaque avec la ferme intention de s'excuser auprès de son ami, laissant la jeune femme derrière. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le suivre, alors qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un cri, lui demandant d'attendre avant de se perdre quelque part dans la forêt. Le johnny's retourna sur ses pas, appelant sa rivale. Il la vit au fond d'une petite colline qu'elle avait dévalée, recouverte de feuilles, gisant inconsciente. Il la toisa quelques instants avant de lui tourner le dos.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre, brûlante, oppressante. L'envie de faire à nouveau demi-tour le tenaillait de toute part. Non-assistance à personne en danger... Ca équivalait à combien d'années de prison, déjà ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre : il était à bout. Entre le boulot, la pression, la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, et... Et quoi ?

Tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Ce qu'il faisait était mal, c'était certain. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il retourna précipitamment sur ses pas. Non, il n'était plus un gamin d'école primaire, pour agir de la sorte simplement par jalousie. Il valait quand même mieux que ça. Au moins un minimum.

Arrivant essoufflé près du corps toujours inerte, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et saisit la jeune femme par les épaules, la redressant doucement, tout en la secouant avec tout de même assez d'énergie.

- Yamada-san ? Tu m'entends ? Eh !

Seul le silence et le gazouillement des oiseaux lui répondirent. Dans ses bras, l'actrice semblait évanouie, et un fin filet de sang ornait son front pâle, s'écoulant lentement le long de son visage. Et bordel.

Une nouvelle cigarette à peine entamée, et déjà écrasée contre les feuilles qui fumèrent avec délicatesse sous la légère brise qui caressait sa peau.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil la bonne dizaine de mégot à peine entamé qui ornait le sol à ses pieds. Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, il soupira longuement. Bien évidemment, il ne captait que dalle, dans ce trou perdu. Un mauvais pressentiment le rongeait tandis qu'il songeait à divers scénario tous plus dramatiques les uns que les autres.

Yu était partie depuis bientôt une demie heure, Toma un peu plus, et aucun des deux n'avait encore montré le bout de son charmant museau.

- Vous foutez quoi bon sang ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il replaça avec lassitude vers l'arrière. Il avait été lâche. Encore une fois. Comme toujours, depuis quelques temps.

Chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas en avant, il lui semblait qu'Ikuta en faisait deux en arrière. Et vice versa. Leur relation avait semblait-il été totalement chamboulée par ce mariage, qu'il ne regrettait pourtant pas. Quatre ans, qu'il sortait avec Yu, quatre ans, et il ne s'était jamais vraiment lassé de la jeune femme. Et même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il ne se sentait pas tellement mal, étant donné que Toma avait toujours été un soutien. Toujours là pour le réconforter, lui remonter le moral, le consoler, lui balancer ses quatre vérités dans la gueule aussi. Toujours. Mais plus, dernièrement.

Non, dernièrement, Toma lui semblait plus distant, plus maussade, toujours à tirer une tronche de six pieds de longs.

Un soupir fatigué passa ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'ébouriffait les cheveux avec nervosité. Il finit par se lever d'un bond, bien décidé à retrouver le duo infernal qui lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Pourtant, il se stoppa, les yeux exorbités.

- T – Toma... ?

L'intéressé soupira, tandis qu'il s'approchait, déposant délicatement le corps toujours aussi vif qu'un calamar asséché à l'intérieur de la tente.

- Q-qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?!  
- Pas la peine de m'agresser. Elle est juste tombée. Va chercher de l'eau.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus pesant silence, avant que l'acteur n'obtempère, portant une bassine d'eau fraîche et un linge propre. Toma s'occupa de nettoyer prudemment la plaie, s'assurant que le sang avait stoppé sa course effrénée

Une fine bruine avait commencé à s'installer sur le bois dans lequel ils avaient établi leur campement. Sans bruit, ils refermèrent la tente, après avoir enfilé des vêtements plus chauds, s'assurant que la jeune femme encore endormie soit suffisamment couverte.

Le johnny's s'assit dans l'un des sièges pliables, levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, à moitié dissimulé par les branchages. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ami faire de même.

Aucun bruit autre que ceux de la nature ne vint troubler leur conversation muette, qu'eux seuls comprenaient, sans s'adresser un seul regard, un seul mot.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. C'était comme ça, simplement. C'était...Comme avant. Avant, à l'époque où ils étaient inséparables. Avant, comme lors du tournage d'Hanakimi. Avant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore lycéens. Avant, comme lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore Yamada Yu. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie. Avant qu'il n'en tombe amoureux. Avant qu'il n'accorde plus d'importance à cet amour qu'à son amitié jusque-là sans faille.

Toma s'enfonça davantage dans le dossier de son siège, s'emmitouflant dans son épais sweet.

- Merci.

Il tourna les yeux vers Oguri. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire.

- De pas l'avoir enterrée sous un tas de feuilles.  
- Je t'avouerai que l'idée m'a quand même traversé l'esprit.  
- Roh. T'aurais au moins pu creuser un trou, nan ?  
- Et me salir ? Et puis quoi encore.

Un sourire naquît à son tour sur le visage d'Ikuta. Ni moqueur ni sadique, juste un sourire. Il était bien. Ce genre d'ambiance, ces petites vannes sans méchanceté, lui avaient manqué.

Un léger grondement se fit bientôt entendre, suivit d'un léger blanc.

- Rassure moi... Commença le johnny's. Y'a pas d'ours, dans le coin ?  
- C'est mon estomac j'crois bien...

Rassuré, Ikuta hocha pensivement la tête.

- Tomaaa...  
- Hum ?  
- Nourris moi !

Silence. Euh. Ouais. Mais. C'est-à-dire que. Ouais.

- T'as genre, rien prévu à bouffer en partant faire du camping... ?  
- Je pensais qu'on pêcherait...Qu'on ramasserait des glands, des champignons...Ce genre de trucs quoi.  
- T'en fais un beau de gland !

Il soupira. Manger des glands très peu pour lui, pêcher ? Ils ne préféraient pas trop s'éloigner de la jeune femme, leur seule option était finalement la cueillette des champignons. C'était la saison idéale. Il y avait juste une seule erreur à éviter...que le plus vieux ne tarda pas à faire.

- Touche pas à ça!  
- He ?  
- C'est un champignon qui te tuerait en moins de deux, idiot !

Toma soupira une nouvelle fois, heureusement qu'il avait vu une émission sur ce sujet il n'y a pas longtemps. Il montra alors un champignon avec un chapeau de couleur marron se dégradant vers le blanc, couleur immaculée qui recouvrait aussi le pied, que son ami pouvait ramasser. Le johnny's laissa le soin à Shun de préparer le repas... Enfin de faire bouillir le peu qu'ils avaient, tandis qu'il regardait si tout allait bien dans la tente où sa rivale dormait toujours. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'installait en lui, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'actrice.

- Comment elle va ?  
- Elle a repris des couleurs mais elle dort toujours...

Quand il s'assit sur la chaise, Shun lui tendit son assiette avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps juste avec des champignons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ils ne te plaisent pas mes champignons ?  
- Je me demandais juste si tu n'allais pas m'empoisonner.  
- Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Le sourire moqueur de Toma s'affaissa, il baissa la tête vers son assiette pour tenter de le dissimuler. Shun ne se rendait même pas compte de sa douleur, comment le pourrait-il de toute façon ?

- Toma ? Ça ne va pas ?  
- Si si.  
- Ces dernier temps j'ai l'impression que tu es distant avec moi.  
- C'est ton imagination, ou alors tu te fais vieux.  
- Je ne rigole pas, sérieusement si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais ?  
- Evidemment... tu devrais manger avant que ça ne soit froid.

Un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage Toma invita Shun à manger avec lui. Lui rendant son sourire il ne chercha pas plus loin et même si il se doutait que le Johnny's ne lui disait pas tout, il finit par manger à son tour...Eh bah, c'était pas si mauvais, finalement. Seul le bruit du vent résonnait, le silence était pesant pour l'un comme pour l'autre...Il leur semblait avoir perdu leur complicité, mais aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Le plus jeune avait créé une sorte de mur entre eux, et l'aîné aurait tout donné pour le briser une bonne fois pour toutes. Une longue demi-heure s'était écoulée sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Mais un bruit étrange attira bientôt l'attention de Toma... A ses côtés, Shun tremblait de tout son corps et de légères perles de sueur s'écoulaient sur sa peau.

- Shun ça va pas ?

Mais son ami ne lui répondait pas, quand il put enfin capter son regard, il aperçut les pupilles dilatées de son vis à vis et une légère expression de peur. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Shun... Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses mains ne se mettent également à trembler. Bordel...Les champignons...

- En fait tu me détestes c'est ça ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu m'as jamais aimé, tu fais juste semblant d'être mon ami.  
- Mais bien sûr que non !  
- Vrai ! En même temps je suis teeeeellement gentil.

Shun fini sa phrase avec une expression d'imbécile heureux sur le visage, qui fit soupirer Toma. Son ami était en plein trip et ça ne faisait que commencer manifestement ...Enfin si il était juste chiant comme ça il allait pouvoir le gérer. Quoi que...

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?  
- Rien, laisse tomber.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Rien.  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Rien !  
- En fait tu m'aimes vraiment pas...et puis tu l'aimes pas elle non plus !  
- Shun s'il te plait arrête.  
- J'ai raison hein...tu me parles plus comme avant par ce que tu la détestes !  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu es distant depuis qu'on s'est marié, tu m'as laissé derrière !  
- Mais...c'est n'importe quoi.  
- Dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu n'oses pas me dire !  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu as très bien compris !  
- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- En fait...tu non c'est pas possible...tu...tu es un extraterrestre !

Pendant quelques instants il avait espéré que Shun comprenne tout seul...Ces fichus champignons rendaient son discours incohérent et totalement illogique, lui aussi en ressentait les effets, il avait du mal à réfléchir...et les paroles de son ami ne l'aidaient pas à rester concentré.

- Et tu sais si les extraterrestres ils sont méchants c'est par ce qu'ils veulent juste de l'amouuur...ou peut-être qu'ils le sont juste par plaisir...mais aus...  
- Je t'en supplie Shun...ta gueule !  
- Qui gueule ?

Toma, interdit, fixait son ami qui était reparti dans ses éberluassions sans faire attention à lui. Finalement, Shun se stoppa. lkuta fixa longuement son ami, qui lui montra son incompréhension par un geste. Pourtant Oguri ne fit aucun mouvement, jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir il ne se jette sur Toma, ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux par terre. Mais l'acteur fixait toujours le Johnny's sans expression.

Toma avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir à la situation, surtout que son camarade ne l'aidait pas, avec une pareille proximité... de plus en plus près...bien trop près...quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le Johnny's commença à paniquer, il ne pourrait jamais se contrôler si près de lui.

- Shun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'en ai pas la moindre idée...mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie.

Il prononça ces mots dans un souffle qui fit frissonner Ikuta. Le plus vieux fondit sur les lèvres bien trop tentatrices de son cadet. A l'instant où le contact se fit tous deux se laissèrent emporter par le désir qui montait en eux.

Ce qui n'était d'abord qu'un léger contact se changea peu à peu en un baiser passionné et fiévreux. Mais très vite ce simple contact devint insuffisant, c'est Shun , qui, le premier arracha sauvagement la chemise de son futur amant. Pourtant, Toma lui prenait son temps pour retirer le haut de son aimé, aimé qui grogna quand il dû se séparer du corps chaud sous lui, avant de s'y recoller avidement.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements cherchant toujours de contact, avides de sentir l'un comme l'autre, la chaleur et la texture de leurs peaux. De légers coups de bassins suggestifs leur arrachaient ici et là quelques gémissements incontrôlés. Les deux acteurs perdirent lentement le sens des réalités. Le temps, l'endroit, tout avait disparu. Ne restaient plus qu'eux deux, et cette chaleur enivrante et grandissante, au creux de leurs bas ventres.

Alors que Shun allait enlever le dernier rempart qui les séparait de l'irréparable, la tente s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, se tenant la tête. Ouille... C'était vachement dangereux en fait, les feuilles mortes. C'était de couleur indéterminée, humide, et ça glissait. Et vu que c'était mort, ça ne s'excusait même pas de vous avoirs fait tomber. Pfeuh.

Elle se figea finalement, en posant les yeux sur... Aherm. Devant elle, Toma gémissait d'appréhension les yeux fermés tenant fermement la chevelure de son mari, dont le museau était placé au niveau de l'entre jambe déjà bien gonflé du johnny's.

Elle cligna des yeux une bonne paire de fois, avant de lancer d'un ton blasé :

- Le pire...C'est que je crois bien qu'il en a une plus grosse que toi, chéri...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, relevant tous deux la tête vers l'actrice. Oups...

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'étrangla Ikuta en voulant se redresser.

Ce qui eût pour charmant effet d'assommer son ami, à coup d'érection dans le nez. Re oups. A cette scène, Yu ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Aie mon nez...  
- Toma-kun, je veux surtout casser ton trip, mais... Même chez les gays, c'est pas là que ça s'met... Se moqua-t-elle.

L'intéressé grogna. Décidément. Il détestait le camping. Il détestait cette femme et... Et, tant qu'à faire, il détestait l'automne. 


End file.
